Breaking the Ice
by MistyWing
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran both recieve unwanted presents. Meanwhile the giftgivers, Yelan and Tomoyo, thought THEY were the best presents. SS
1. Part 1: Come and Go

**_DISCLAIMER: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It's CLAMP's._**

**Breaking the Ice**

**Part 1**

"Tomoyooooo!!!!!! You've made my life ten times more miserable!" Sakura shouted at her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

"It's only one measly little date. It will be over before you say 'Merry Christmas.'"

"But Tomoyo this is complete torture. It's not fair. I can't believe you would go behind my back and do something so inconsiderate," Sakura whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"But I thought this might get your mind off of Ross."

Ross was Sakura's previous boyfriend and first love, since she came to the States. It has been over a year since they broke up. After many nights of crying by her lonesome self, twenty-one-year-old, Sakura Kinomoto of Japan, has lived quite a quiet life.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sakura slammed a fist on the table as she cried.

People in the restaurant were staring at them now.

"Please Sakura, just one day. Let this be an early Christmas present for me, please."

"Fine! But I'm not speaking to you ever again!" With that Sakura left Tomoyo alone in stunned silence.

As Sakura drove her Honda Civic back to her apartment she cried. She wanted to call Touya and Dad. But, then they would be worried. How could Tomoyo give out her information to an online dating service? How could she? How could she?

December first, a week from this day, she would have to go to the house of a stranger who had agreed to meet her. Sakura slowly pulled to a stop at a red signal. Slipping her hand into her pocket she took out a slip of paper that wrote: _423-9071_.

Reaching her apartment in a grim mood, the first thing Sakura did was pick up the phone, and dial the number on the slip of paper.

"Hello? Li residence." Came a women's voice on the other end.

"Hi, this is Sakura Kinomoto—"

"Sakura Kinomoto, I believe my son found out about you online."

"Yeah, well, you see, I'm—" Sakura paused for a moment and wondered if she should tell the woman that it was not her that gave out her own information and that it was her desperate friend who wanted so badly to ruin her life. But it would not be nice to mention Tomoyo when secretly all she wanted to do was make Sakura happy. "—I think that there has been—"

"My son Syaoran has told me a lot about you, even though you both haven't met each other, yet. He is really looking forward to this meeting on December first."

"Yes, about Mr. Li, may I speak to him?"

"Oh, he is not home at the moment."

"Ummm… Do you know when he'll be home…?"

"Well, he doesn't exactly live here anymore. He has a place in the city much closer to where he works."

"Huh? But then, why did he leave this number instead of his?"

"Well he kind of lives here on and off… Sakura, do you know who you are talking to?"

"Ah… No, ma'am, I'm sorry."

"I am Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother. Surely, you have heard of that name."

"Yelan?" Sakura frowned at the phone not sure what Yelan was trying to get out.

"You must be new, then." 

"Not really, I have been here for two years attending school."

"Two years? Interesting… Do you keep up with news?"

"I'm not sure where you're getting at, Mrs. Li."

"Never mind, then. I'll just drop down the Li address and let you be on your way…"

After giving Sakura the address, Yelan hung up. Sakura sighed as she dropped to the sofa. "What have you gotten me into, Tomoyo?"

****************************

"Syaoran, I want you home on December first 6:00 PM sharp. Do you understand?" Yelan, a tall woman in her late forties towered over her son as she spoke. 

Syaoran, sitting behind his desk looked up at his mother in wonder. "Why?"

"Because I have an early Christmas present for you."

"Why can't you just give it to me now?"

"Because it's too big to carry it all the way here."

"Fine," Syaoran grumbled.

Yelan circled his office, peering at the things he had. "Syaoran, have you found the right one, yet?"

"Mother, would you quit bugging me about it?"

"You have until New Years."

"Until what?"

"The Elders are growing impatient, Syaoran."

"So, tell them to keep their pants on."

"Syaoran! I am becoming impatient! If you do not find a wife by January 1, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. You are twenty-three and surely by now you have found your girl."

"I haven't, yet." Syaoran eyed her warily. 

"Well, either see that you do, or face the Elders' decision." 

****************************

**December 1, ****6:30 P.M.**

An irritated Syaoran walked into the Li Mansion with a scowl on his face. One of the servants greeted him and took his coat. 

"Wei," Syaoran addressed the butler, "Why is there a car parked outside in my space?"

"We, have a guest, young master."

"Where's Mother?"

"Right here," said a new voice. Yelan walked up to her son as she spoke again, "You're late."

"Mother, why is there a car parked in my space?"

Yelan ignored his question and led him to the guestroom, while Syaoran continued questioning her.

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting by herself in the guestroom, admiring her surroundings. She had never seen a house, let alone been in one, that was so extravagantly decorated. While she spoke to her self softly, she heard an annoyed male voice. 

Turning slightly around in her seat, her eyes saw Yelan and a man dressed in a white dress shirt with no tie. "Who is this?" Syaoran questioned as his eyes examined the girl who stood and bowed to him respectfully. 

The girl had on a red sweater with a black skirt. Her light brown hair was short and her Emerald eyes stared at him. Soon he noticed her cock an eyebrow at his question.

"Why, this is Sakura Kinomoto. She's from Japan and is staying here in the United States to study."

Sakura had on a confused expression. This man with golden brown eyes and brown hair, who had given his information to Tomoyo and asked to meet the said person 'Sakura,' had no idea that she is Sakura? 

Still baffled Sakura greeted him, "It is nice to meet you, Sir." 

Syaoran turned to his mother and gave her a scowl. In one swift movement he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the next room.

"I thought you said I had a month's time."

"You do, I just thought that I could have a few girls lined up for you just in case." Yelan said in a high-and-mighty-voice.

Syaoran let out a frustrated growl. "Who else is there?"

"Syaoran, she is the only one."

"Then, why—"

"I was only joking, Syaoran," Yelan assured him.

"But, what about Diane? I'm still seeing that woman."

"No you're not… You have not been seeing anyone since you mentioned Lizzie."

"Wh-What?" Syaoran stuttered. "Who told you?"

"Your grandfather." Yelan crossed her arms as she continued, "Madeline, Tory, Natalie, Jessica, Jamie, Erin, Anne, Monica, Lizzie, Diane, they were all girls you made up. You never had a girlfriend. All you've done is train and work."

Syaoran dropped his head down in shame. 

Yelan sighed and spoke gently, "You are the only male heir of this clan, Syaoran. Besides, your grandpa wants great grandchildren before he passes on. You know the business is going to be yours for good, so do this for him and me."

Syaoran sighed.

"And if you want to win my trust again you better not ruin tonight," Yelan warned.

"But what if I don't like her."

"Then, we'll let you chose, but remember the deadline is January 1. So if I were you I wouldn't let this first one slip away just, yet. She might actually be the one."

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he pulled at the first buttons of his collar. 

"I hate this, Mother."

"Merry Christmas, Son."

Yelan got up with a small smile on her face. She pushed Syaoran outside. Sakura looked up and for the first time Syaoran noticed how sad her emerald eyes were.

"Mr. Li."

Syaoran sat on the arm chair as he corrected her. "Don't call me that. That's what they call my grandfather down at work."

A small smile came up to Sakura's face as a new question bubbled up. "Then, what do your co-workers call you?"

"They call me Sir."

"So you're the boss?"

"No, my grandfather is."

Tilting her head to the side Sakura asked, "Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Li will be fine. And I will be calling you Kinomoto," he stated firmly.

"How come?" 

"Because I want to," he gritted.

Yelan popped out a few minutes later. "Dinner will be ready soon. In the meantime, you two better become better acquainted." With that she disappeared through the door again.

"So, what do you study?" Syaoran asked as he leaned casually in his chair.

"I study English, but I don't really have a major."

"Then, how will you make a living when you're done with school?"

"Well, I thought I could go back to Japan to live with my family again after I'm done with school here."

"How are you paying for school right now?"

"I work."

"What do you do?"

"Sir, you're making me feel like I'm being interrogated for a crime I did not commit." She smiled at him innocently.

"I am only asking what you do," he replied bluntly.

"Yeah and a whole lot of questions before that," she said with a friendly smile.

"If your job is really that horrible, then you don't have to tell me what you do."

Sakura shook her head, "No, no, no. My job is fine. It pays for my apartment and a bit of my college tuition. The rest is taken care of by my family in Japan."

"I see."

"I work for Tomoyo Daidouji as a model… Or at least I used to." 

A model? Why wasn't Syaoran surprised? Because he saw it in her right when he laid eyes on her. Wearing clothing that shows off way too much skin, just to make money. He glowered at the floor when he heard her say she was a model. She was like the rest of them. They didn't care what they gave away as long as they had money. 

"What do you mean you used to? Were you fired? What do you model in?"

Sakura could feel herself sweating at his questions. "Well, I got in a fight with my boss, so I'm kind of not talking to her. But before any of that happened, I modeled in almost all her designs."

"Like what, bikinis?" The man smirked.

"No way, Tomoyo would never make me do that."

"You address your boss by first name?"

"Well, actually she's a really close friend of mine and a cousin a couple of times removed. She's the only family I have in this country." 

He looked at her eyes, and saw that they had gone from merry to gloomy again. He watched her silently.

It took her awhile before she looked up at him again. "Well, Li—I'm sorry I'm not used to calling people by their last names—what do you do for a living?"

"I work as Vice President of Li Enterprise."

"You make good money, then," Sakura joked.

"Not as much as my grandfather. But since we are family he shares his wealth."

Sakura laughed, but Syaoran showed no hint of a smile on his face.

"Then, I guess you will be president of Li Enterprise someday, judging by the position you are in now."

"Yeah, and in a month, the leader of the Li Clan," Syaoran bragged.

"Li Clan?"

"I come from a long line of strong fighters. I've trained all my life. And I am the only male child of the entire family who can carry on the family name and business."

"Wow. That makes you a very important person."

With a slight blush on his cheeks he brought his hands up behind his head and swanked, "Yeah, I guess."

Sakura laughed at him. Once she started, she had a hard time stopping.

"What's so funny?"

"Has any one ever told you you're over-blowing your horn?"

He growled. "Stop laughing!"

Sakura covered her mouth with one hand, barely muffling her laughter. 

A pair of dark brown eyes watched them in silence through the slightly opened door. Maybe dinner can wait a little longer while the two people could chat. 

Dinner was long, and Sakura felt like she was going to explode. Yelan kept loading her plate helping after helping, while she fussed over how skinny she was. Somewhere between her fussing she asked her if she was anorexic. Causing Sakura to do nothing, but stuff herself. 

At the end of dinner Yelan told Syaoran to walk Sakura to her car. Syaoran being the gentleman he was—not—obliged. 

The pair walked casually and stopped by the small car.

"I had a fun time," Sakura said bowing her head slightly.

"Well, Mother has a way of making people feel welcome in her serious, arrogant way."

"I see where you get that from."

"That better not be meant in a bad way." Syaoran reached into his breast pocket and took out a notepad. "Do you happen to have a pen?"

"Sure," Sakura breathed as she rummaged through her purse. She handed him a pen.

Syaoran took it and scribbled his home, work, and cell phone numbers down. Tearing the paper out of the pad he spoke in a business-like tone, "If you are interested you can reach me at any of these numbers."

Sakura shook her head with a dreamy smile plastered on her face, as she examined his handwriting. 

"Oh, Kinomoto, next time park on the left space. This one's reserved."

Sakura laughed as she hopped into her car and pulled out of the driveway. She waved at him with the paper still clutched in her hand. From her rearview mirror she watched as Syaoran Li walked back inside. She blinked down at the paper she still held in her hand. Her fingers slowly closed around it gently making a crinkly sound as it rolled into a ball. And with a flick of her wrist she threw the balled up yellow paper to the floor of the passenger seat. 

_This story was inspired by a friend of mine. And I thank her for lending me her knowledge. At first I wasn't sure if I should write this, but then she changed my mind totally. So here it is the first part of Breaking the Ice. I also wanted to say that I will only be focusing on this story until I finish it. So for those of you who are reading my other fics, I just wanted to say I am not abandoning them. _

_-MistyWing _


	2. Part 2: The Big Question

**Breaking the Ice**

**Part 2**

            The phone rang, but she wouldn't pick it up. It could either be Tomoyo or Syaoran Li. First of all she didn't want to talk to Tomoyo because she was still mad at her. Second of all, she had a feeling Syaoran was not interested in her or even the female gender. He was too cocky and secretly she could not stand being around him.

            But it was not him, only Tomoyo. 'Sakura I know you're there… Please pick up the phone… Okay, fine, don't pick up. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to California for two weeks. I'll be back before Christmas Day, so that we can spend Christmas together. Look, I'm sorry about the whole blind date thing—if it should be called that. I just thought you needed a little change. Please, please, please forgive me. If it will make you feel better I won't call you while I'm away… Well, that's all, bye.'

            Just when she said 'all', Sakura decided to pick up, but it was too late. She had already hung up. She could call Tomoyo back, but then it would sound like Sakura was apologizing without a fight. Of course, Sakura was not going to go out without a fight. The phone rang again and this time without thinking she picked it up.

"What?" Sakura shouted into the receiver.

"Ahem, it's nice to hear from you, too, Ms. Kinomoto," a smile was evident in the voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Li, I had no idea. I thought you were someone else."

"It's alright Sakura. I just wanted to call and see if you are available today."

"Well, I don't have classes today."

"Great, then we can meet at Crowns for lunch. What do you say? 11:30, good for you?"

"Ah… Sure."

"You sound uncertain."

"Well, it's just that, I thought I would be staying home all day. After all, all my friends are away," Sakura lied.

"That sounds like a boring thing to do. You need to get out more often, like today for instance. I'll see you at 11:30, Sakura."

Sakura stood silently with the phone still in her hand. She didn't want to go because she didn't like Syaoran. Then again, Yelan was such a nice lady. And since Sakura never really had a mother figure of her own, Yelan seemed like one in her eyes. Her friendship with the older woman has no connection to her and Syaoran did it?

In the end Sakura decided that her friendship with Yelan would be fine. So nothing was really holding her back from going out to lunch.

****************************

"Sakura, over here," Yelan waved from a table at Crowns restaurant. 

Sakura smiled brightly at the sight of her. "Mrs. Li! It's so nice to see you again," Sakura greeted the woman politely, while bowing slightly to her.

"Sakura, this is America, you do not have to bow to me," Yelan said while pointing to an empty seat for her.

            Once Sakura took her seat, a deep voice spoke behind her. "Mother, what is going on here?"

            Sakura froze. Automatically, her head turned slowly, like a wooden puppet, toward the source of the voice. It was none other than Syaoran Li. Her eyes clashed with his golden brown ones and immediately the cold from his eyes penetrated through her, causing a shiver up her spine.

"I thought we were having lunch together _alone_," Syaoran said, with the word 'alone' being stretched. He swiftly settled in a chair between the two women.

"Oh Syaoran, what a coincidence?" Yelan smiled.

"Look, Mother, I wish you would stop being so annoying."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Sakura looked from one to the other, a befuddled look on her pale face. After a few minutes of bickering Yelan stood up. "You think about what you said to me today, young man. And when you finally decide to apologize come home." Then she left, leaving a desperate Sakura looking after her.

            Syaoran watched her, his eyes half a shade darker. "Kinomoto," his voice shook her out of her state of fright.

"Yes," she barely squeaked, her eyes barely seeing him.

"Kinomoto, don't tell me you're afraid to be alone with me."

"No! Of course not! Where did you get such a crazy idea?"

"The words _'I hate Syaoran Li. I don't want to be with him' is all written clearly in those eyes of yours."_

Sakura gulped and tried changing the subject, "I don't get what's going on with you two…"

He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head in the palms of his hands, while he watched her twitch under his gaze. "If you really want to know give me your address and I'll pick you up at seven."

            Sakura blushed. He was not flirting because his voice was heavy and annoyed, but her face turned red anyway. He had just asked her so blatantly for her address. She never met a man who thought she was troublesome. For example, at one point in life, Ross had kissed the ground she walked on just to be with her. He showered her with roses and gave her presents. He flirted with her even though they had known each other for so long. Ross was the first person and the only person she had seen and found romantic. Syaoran was the opposite.

"I really have to go, Kinomoto. I have errands to run, so if you don't mind…"

"No, please, don't go," Sakura grabbed his arm.

            He looked at her hand and then at her, one eyebrow went up. Slowly Sakura withdrew. "I'm sorry," she said, "your mother left, leaving you and me. If you leave, too, then I'll be all by myself."

"If you want me to stay, then just say so."

Sakura blushed and nodded.

"But under one condition," Syaoran added, "Your address, and your promise that you will have dinner with me tonight."

"Um, that was not how I intended you ask me out."

"Kinomoto, it's no date. It's a meeting."

"What if I have something else to do? Like a date with a boyfriend?"

"Don't insult me, Kinomoto. I know you don't have a boyfriend or you would have told me so sooner."

            Syaoran Li got his address. He only needed to convince his mother.

****************************

            Sakura searched through her closet, and her drawers. There was nothing to wear for this night. The apartment looked like it was ransacked and the television was on, but was covered by a sweater.

            In desperate need of something to wear, she picked up the phone and dialed.

The answering machine went off. "Tomoyo, I need your fashion expertise! I have absolutely nothing to wear tonight! Oh, shoot! I forgot you're not home!" With that she hung up with a frustrated growl. 

            "The President of Li Enterprise is planning on an early retirement."

"What?" Sakura shouted as she pulled the blue sweater from the television screen.

"That means by January first the new president of Li Enterprise, the grandson, Syaoran Li…"

Sakura's eyes were glued to the television set as she watched the handsome, golden eyed man they called Syaoran Li. He was smiling, flashing his perfectly white teeth. Annoyed at his arrogant face, even on T.V., she grabbed the clicker and pressed power.

"Who cares what he thinks of me? I'm not going!" Sakura shouted out loud.

            An hour later the doorbell rang. "Mr. Hot-shot, thinks he could win my heart," she grumbled flinging the door open.

Syaoran stood there in a tuxedo complete with tie. His hands were in his pants pockets and he was grinning at her in a strange way. 

His head tilted to the side. "Your ride is here, but you don't look like you're ready."

"So? What are you going to do Mr. President?"

"So, you're all grumpy because you found out I'm quite a famous guy," Syaoran stated.

"No, I'm not. Just angry at the turn of events."

"Get dress or I'll dress you myself."

"I don't have anything to wear, so leave me alone!" Sakura shouted, slumping on the couch.

"Crybaby…" Syaoran inspected the house and shook his head. "Oh, I see. You're annoyed that you live in a sty unlike me."

Ignoring him, Sakura turned the T.V. on. He looked at her and shook his head. Then, turning around, he decided to choose her clothes for her. After five minutes of looking he finally found a white dress. He used to pick out dresses for his sisters before they all left with their husbands. Now, he was doing this for a girl he'd just met. He looked at the spaghetti straps of the dress and wondered how small her shoulders were and if the straps would stay on. He also tried to remember those slim legs that would be covered by the long skirt. After a moment of thinking he decided to go along with it.

"Kinomoto," he grunted, tossing the dress over her head, "put this on."

She pulled the dress from over her face and scowled at the dress. "You have fine taste, Sir, but I said I'm not in any mood to go anywhere dressed in this."

"If you're trying to get me mad, it's working… See here, I booked us a place in one of the finest restaurants in all of this country. If you back out now, you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I'm just saying that you will regret this. It's not everyday I take a woman to this place."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, please." Sakura moaned. "It's enough I have to be going anywhere with you."

Syaoran shrugged.

Sakura stood up and pointed a finger at him. "But you have to promise me no press or media."

"Is that what you're so worked up about?"

She continued without answering his question, "And promise me that you'll clarify what you and your mother are planning because if it has anything to do with me I don't want to be in anyway part of it. You said that this is only a meeting."

Syaoran nodded. Sakura, taking that as a yes, left the living room to change in the bathroom. She came out minutes later, dressed. Syaoran looked at her wide-eyed, amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her creamy skin seemed to glow underneath her dress and since her hair was short she did nothing with it. She blushed, realizing that he was examining her.

"Oh well, good enough," Syaoran said with a shrug.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Syaoran started walking away. Sakura stomped after him, slamming the door behind her. Once outside, Sakura balked. Parked out front, was a black limo. There was the chauffeur who held the door open for them.

"I am not riding in that!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he grabbed her by the elbow. He pushed her into the back, and told her to move in before seating himself next to her.

Reaching the restaurant, on time fortunately, a private table was reserved for them. They ordered and Sakura seemed to have settled down.

Noticing her ease, Syaoran struck up a conversation, "First time here?"

"You've seen my apartment. Do I look like the type of person who could afford this?" She said in a somewhat hurt tone.

Syaoran smiled, "I thought models make a lot of money."

"Well, you thought wrong… Just because I model for Tomoyo, doesn't mean I'm rich. As a matter of fact sometimes I model for fun."

"Without pay?"

"As long as I help a friend, that's enough payment in my account."

"You know you won't survive in the business world."

"I don't plan on working in the business world."

"Then how do you plan on making a living?" Syaoran wondered.

"Well, once I go back to Japan, I'm going to find one of those 'white collar' jobs."

"Doesn't sound like school is worth that. Why would you cross the Pacific just to go to school?"

"I came here to learn, but also because Tomoyo was moving here permanently to start her business here. I decided to help her by becoming a model. But now, I'm only in her way, so I don't plan on staying here for long."

"Somehow, I know that isn't your only reason for coming here," his voice was slightly higher as it filled with question.

"Well, it's also because of an overprotective home I live under back in Japan…"

"Your parents?"

Sakura laughed at that. "No… More like my brother… He drove me away. And now I worry other people, like Tomoyo."

"How so?"

"You're prying, Li," she grumbled.

"I just want to learn more about you."

"Why?"

"Because, you're not what I expected." When he said this, he blushed, making surprised Sakura smile.

Nodding she continued, "All my life people felt they had to protect me. I just didn't want that. My brother had his own life to live and I had mine. He didn't get it, so I left with Tomoyo. But now I realize that it's the same for Tomoyo. I just transferred that 'worry for Sakura' from my brother to my best friend. That's why I can't stay here much longer. I'm just waiting to graduate and go on with life from there."

"No plans for the future?"

"You know what my plans are, Syaoran."

            He caught her calling him by first name. It sounded foreign hearing her say it because it was a name only his mother and sisters used for him. Yet, he did nothing to correct her as he asked, "So you never had a serious relationship with one guy that you thought of marrying him?"

Sakura twisted the table cloth between her hands. Syaoran noticed her tense up. She shook as she answered him, "He left me… a long time ago."

"Oh… Then what about your parents?"

"My Mom died when I was three," Sakura raised her hand to her forehead, "I can't remember her…"

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Sakura shook her head, "I can't believe I told you so much about my life already."

"I can't believe you are so open," Syaoran said. "But don't be so open to other strangers. The world is an evil place… Never know what kind of lunatics are out there… All in different sizes and forms…"

            Sakura stared at him in amazement. Was he concerned for her safety, too?

Sakura sighed and found the courage to ask him a few questions. "So far I have only met your mother. What about your father?"

"Kinomoto, he left my mother when she still carried me. Do you know why? Because he didn't like the fact that she only bore him daughters. He left her for some other woman; he thought could produce male heirs. Can you believe that?"

Sakura shook her head and opened her mouth to say something comforting, but he interrupted her. "But when he found out my mother's baby was a boy, the fool, came home at top speed. He never made it though, because he died in a car crash speeding. And the baby in the woman he got pregnant, turned out to be a girl…" Syaoran chuckled breathlessly.

"That's not funny," Sakura murmured, her eyebrows drawn.

Syaoran stopped and challenged her stare with a glare. "Let me remind you, he left my mother for a stupid reason. And I have a reason why I hate the woman he was with."

"Go on…"

Syaoran smiled evilly, "When he died, that woman had nothing. She couldn't raise her own daughter even if she tried. My mother took her in, started a business with her selling flowers. My mother spent millions of her money to keep my father's lover on her feet. Mother made her the boss of their business, which somewhat became worldwide and do you know how that woman repayed her? She sold the damn business and took the money and the profit. Sum that up! How much would that be? About half a billion?! My father's lover stole everything my mother had left!"

"I don't understand… How did you become so rich, then?"

"We were always rich, because of my father's side of the family. My paternal grandfather was so depressed with my father he almost committed suicide when I was still a baby. Mother saved him by reminding him that if he went so soon there would be no rightful heir to his business. She convinced him to see over his depression, and remember his family. The only father I ever known would be my father's father."

Sakura reached over and clasped his hands with hers. "We are so alike."

"I know…"

"I also want to say thank you. You've made me feel better by telling me so much about yourself."

"It's only fair that I be open, too," he said.

            Just then their food arrived, and of course they did not eat quietly. They talked, and shared some of their life stories. They were both comfortable with each other, making it easier to confide in one another. For this reason, Syaoran felt comfortable asking the 'big' question.

            Both of them full in the stomach, Syaoran spoke, "I promised to clarify the business between my mother and me and… You."

"Me?"

Syaoran explained, "I have until January first. By then I need a wife or the elders of the Li Clan will chose for me."

"That's horrible."

"You have to help me." Taking out a ring box he seized her hand.

Sakura let out an outraged shriek as he flipped the box open with one hand.

"You have to marry me," Syaoran said in a serious voice.

            Sakura looked from the ring to him. It was a huge diamond and Sakura could do nothing but stare from it to him. It took her a while before she found her voice, "Are you out of your mind?! I barely know you!"

"We've told each other everything about ourselves!"

"Is that why you were so open? To take advantage of my trust in you?"

"I was open because I trusted you. How could you think someone like me a manipulator?!" Syaoran almost shouted.

Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Please, I need help. My mother and the elders, they won't get off my back. Grandfather brings up the topic in every meeting we have!" He grabbed her left hand again and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Sakura shrieked again, but he wouldn't let go of her hand. 

"Kinomoto, please. I promise you, in the end you will not have to marry me. This is only temporary for show."

"Temporary! You don't spend 100,000 dollars on a wedding ring for temporary use!"

Still gripping her hand he smiled softly. "It's okay. I make one-hundred times that much in a year."

"So it's real?! This was never part of the bargain, Li!"

"There was never a bargain to start with." He sighed. "I'm sorry I had to drop this on you." Syaoran released her hand and waited for her to take the ring off.

But she didn't. Instead she said, "You better not announce it to the world, especially when it isn't official."

_Finally, I'm done with part two. I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope everyone had a nice Christmas, because I certainly did. Anyway, I am determined to finish this story before New Years. I encourage everyone who is interested in this story to stay tuned for the next parts. _

_-MistyWing_


	3. Part 3: He comes in the Dark

**Breaking the Ice**

**Part 3**

            The alarm clock rang and jumped at its spot on the drawer. The lump on the bed reached out to turn it off. Yawning, the lump stretched. Picking up her left hand she covered her eyes and breathed, "It was only a dream."

            Pressing her hand closer to her face she felt something cold and firm, leaving an indent on her brow. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The ring! It was not a dream! She looked at the alarm clock indicating that the time was 9:00. The phone rang and she jumped out of bed. She scrambled over to the phone and shouted into it, "Hello?!"

"Sakura, Syaoran told me everything. The wedding, you're going to be my daughter in law!"

"Mrs. Li…"

"No, Sakura. Now that we are family I insist you call me Yelan… Or mom. You poor girl, Li told me about how you grew up without a mother…" 

"He did?!"

"Yes, I'm so glad you have gotten so close to him in such a short amount of time."

"Please!" Sakura nearly screamed. "You have to give me his work place address! I have to speak with him in person!"

Yelan gave it to her and was about to say something else, when Sakura interrupted her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Li! I can't talk right now. I have to see him before class starts. Bye!" Sakura slammed the phone down and cursed. 

            She was dressed and out the door by 10:30. Because of traffic she reached Li Enterprise, a huge building, at 12:00. "Do you happen to know where Syaoran Li's office is?" Sakura asked a random man she was passing. "Tenth floor, room 1088."

            Nodding her thanks, Sakura took the closest elevator to the top floor. Once she reached his office she threw the door open. His secretary, an elderly woman with silver curls stared at her in disbelief. Sakura went up to her and spoke through clenched teeth, "I need to speak with Syaoran Li, now."

The woman's voice shook as she said, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Look, I left my house at 10:30, drove through traffic, and went out to dinner with him last night. The least he can do is let me see him!"

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have an appointment you can't see him. He's a busy man and if I just let anyone pass I'd be fired."

"Get your boss out here, now!"

"Kinomoto!" A deep male voice shouted through a partly opened door. 

Sakura stomped forward and pushed the door the rest of the way open. Syaoran moved back and gave her room. She only stopped and gulped when she saw the dozen pairs of eyes staring right back at her. She blushed, mumbling an apology. Just as she was moving to leave, Syaoran pulled her back in. Closing the door shut, he moved her by the shoulders to stand in the middle of the room. The men who sat around the table stared at her with curiosity. Syaoran said something in her ear, but she couldn't hear. It was like she was frozen under all those gazes, her ears were impaired to any sound made in the room. Syaoran, grinning from ear to ear, walked over to the far end of the table to where an elderly man sat. This elderly man was grinning widely at Sakura, while Syaoran rested his hands on his grandfather's shoulders. Still grinning, he spoke calmly, "I would like you to meet my grandfather, President of Li Enterprise, and everyone." He waved his hand around, indicating the other men in the room. "Everyone, this is Sakura Kinomoto, my fiancé." 

They all greeted her in unison, smiles reaching each face. Syaoran continued, "I think this meeting will end at this, men. Return to your work." One by one they left each bidding Sakura farewell. Sakura bowed her head to everyone, the light blush never leaving her face. After they all left, leaving the president and vice president staring at her in amusement, Sakura started to follow slowly.

"And where do you think you're going?" Syaoran asked, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her toward his grandfather with him.

His grandfather clasped her hands with his and shook them gently. "It is an honor to meet you, Ms. Kinomoto…" Looking to his grandson he added, "Or should I be calling you _Mrs. Li." He leaned forward and whispered something in Syaoran's ears causing the young man to blush. _

            Chuckling softly to himself he left the two of them alone. Sakura turned to him and asked, "What did he say?"

Syaoran released her from around the waist and mumbled, "Nothing." He moved to the next room, which was his office, and Sakura followed him quickly.

            He took a seat behind his desk and told her to close the door, which she did at lightning speed. "So," Syaoran twined his fingers together and rested his chin on them, "how may I help you?"

"You said you weren't going to tell anyone!"

"I said I wouldn't tell _everyone," he corrected her._

"But it's not real! You promised not to tell anybody!"

"What's the point of acting if nobody knows about it?"

            Sakura dropped her head. Syaoran looked at her before standing up to walk over to her. He gripped her shoulders and realized that they were shaking from the sobs she was releasing. He hated when women cried because there was always nothing he could do. It also felt awkward because he had no experience in soothing others… 

            Rolling his eyes, he led her to a chair in front of his desk. He reached into his drawer and took out a box of Kleenex. He placed it in front of her and watched as she took one out with a trembling hand. Dabbing her eyes gently on the tissue paper she looked up at him.

"You are so cold, that's why nobody likes you," Sakura sniffed.

He was slightly taken aback at what she said. However, he recovered and retaliated, "Like I care who likes me or not."

"I don't like you," Sakura confessed. "In fact I was not the one who gave out my info to that online dating service! It was Tomoyo…"

Syaoran glowered at her, "Do you think I look desperate enough to meet people on the web? For your information, I have better things to do. It was my mother, and if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be in this predicament!"

Sakura looked at him in surprise. The puzzle pieces were finally coming together. And she suddenly smiled at him in realization. "I guess we are both in the same situation."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Damn right we are!" Sakura watched as he paced.

He continued, "If it will make you feel better I'll speak the truth. I don't like you and you don't like me. Let us leave it at that."

Sakura nodded. 

"So do you have anything else to say?" He demanded.

She shook her head. Catching a glimpse at her watch she shouted, "Hoe!!! I'm going to be late for class. Bye Li! Gotta run!" She left, slamming the doors behind her.

****************************

            Sakura wiped a hand across her brow, even though there was no perspiration there. She had forgotten that today was the last day of school before the long Holiday break. With nothing to do, Sakura visited the library near her home and sat there reading for hours. She was the last person to leave, since she had lost track of time. A little bit out of it, she dragged herself to her car which was parked in an empty parking lot, except for three cars. It was not until she was inside her car did she realize how tired she was. Her legs had lost feeling, and so she rested her head on the wheel for a moment and took a short nap. 

            Syaoran looked at the clock on his wall and then back at the papers on his desk. Releasing a heavy sigh, he got up to peek through his office door. There wasn't a soul or a sound. Sighing again, he looked over to his desk. His eyes stopped when they focused on a white purse by the chair Sakura Kinomoto had occupied earlier in the afternoon. He shook his head and looked out his window with a dazed look on his face.

            The sky was complete pitch darkness. The stars did not show and the moon was on the other side of the building. Grumbling something to himself he closed the shades and reached for the phone on his desk. "If I don't return this, Kinomoto will definitely freak in the morning." He picked the phone up and glanced at the clock one more time. It was only 10:00; she should be home, and not asleep.

            He called her and waited for her to pick up. Something made him worry when the answering machine went off. "Kinomoto… Where are you? Woman, you shouldn't be out so late…" With that he hung up. Picking up his keys from a drawer, he locked up his office and proceeded to his car. "I have to get that girl a cell phone," he mumbled.

            Sakura was abruptly awoken by the sound of the horn. Her head had slipped and pressed against the horn, which was a pleasant sound compared to her alarm clock. The noise had caused a few dogs outside to bark. Awake, Sakura looked around her in confusion, before she remembered where she was. Slowly moving, she found the strength to start her car and drive home.

            Reaching her apartment, she did not notice that the door was unlocked. She opened it and walked right in. She placed her school bag on the couch and moved towards the kitchen at a lame pace. Once again her senses were lost, and the sound of footsteps moving out of her room went unheard. She heated a pot of water on the stove and moved into the living room again. 

            She stretched and yawned, her senses still closed. Suddenly the sound of a vase crashing from behind her reached her ears making her spin around.

"Well, well, what do you know? After one full year my Sakura has finally found another boyfriend…"

The intruder caused Sakura to stumble backwards. "R-Ross?"

The man with the blond hair stared right back at her with his piercing blue eyes. 

"You are more beautiful than the last time I saw you… Or maybe it's just me." The lust in his eyes and voice frightened her.

"What do you want?" Sakura quivered.

"I want you, or is it possible that you are already taken?"

"What?"

            Ross reached a finger over to her answering machine and pressed the play button. The sound of Syaoran's voice crashed into her ears and the fear immediately reached her eyes.

"I know I've made mistakes, but you… I can't imagine you going out with another man. You loved me so much you couldn't think about another man. But I thought wrong."

"It's over…" Sakura found the courage to say in a bold voice, "You left my mind the moment I saw you in bed with that prostitute!"

"Yeah, but I had hopes you would return to me. The first few weeks after our break up, you were in a state of a corpse." His eyes turned to a darker shade of blue, so dark it almost matched the night sky. "You were so gullible… You believed whatever I said. You treated me like a God. I knew you would never forget me or even get over me." He smiled slowly and said again, "But I thought wrong."

"So do you really have a boyfriend?" He questioned coldly, walking dangerously closer to Sakura's stiff figure. 

"No!" She shouted as loud as she could.

            At that moment, in one swift movement he grabbed her collar with one hand and slammed her against the wall. The other hand went over her mouth as he rammed his knee against her stomach. The impact knocked the wind out of her.

And clearly she heard him say, "Liar…" His hot breath was on her face now, and she was locked in his grip. She could not move her legs or arms. She was literally gagging underneath his hand. 

            As her senses were being stripped away from her again, he released her. Grabbing her by the arms, he swung her across the room. Sakura fell and hit her head over the sharp edge of the table right next to the door of her room. A streak of pain started at contact and found ways to spread through her brain. Her eyes could not see. She could only barely make out the blurry image of Ross, who stood over her.

"You bitch," he snarled as her grabbed her by both arms. His hands felt the ring on her finger and he grinned evilly in realization. "Oh, so you weren't completely lying. You don't have a boyfriend, but you do have a husband." The last word came out as more of a growl than a voice.

            She barely saw anything as he dragged her bodily to her bed in her room. Feeling his rough touch she blinked back tears as her vision cleared up. Sakura shook her head and covered her face with her hands, hoping that the pain in her arms, body, brain, and heart were all just a nightmare. Moving her hands slowly away from her eyes she watched in horror as Ross fiddled with the buckle of his belt. She prayed, waiting for the end to come, but it never came, because _he was there._

            Syaoran was halfway down the hall when he noticed that Sakura's apartment door was slightly opened. At the sight of this he shook his head and urged himself forward. Reaching her door, he opened it slowly and witnessed something he had feared. There was shattered glass and fallen furniture everywhere. But he did not take the time to notice anything else because he pushed himself forward and kicked the door of her bedroom open. He caught a man with his pants half down, towering over her. In one swift move, Syaoran grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from her.

            The man, startled by the interruption, didn't even have the time to recover when Syaoran threw a hard punch right at his nose. Stumbling backward, Ross hit the wall. His blood was all over his shirt and the knuckles of Syaoran Li. Ross picked himself up and lunged at the other man in anger, but Syaoran's knee came up and found the other man's stomach. "You son of a bitch!" Ross heard him shout before he collapsed onto the floor in defeat.

            Syaoran reached for the cell phone in his pocket and called 911. He made sure Ross was unconscious before he moved towards the small form of Sakura. Carelessly wiping the blood on his coat, Syaoran came down on his knees beside her bed, not sure what to say. Sakura looked down at him through her tears, before she threw her arms around him and wept in his shoulder. As he felt her wet tears on his neck he spoke gently, "Don't worry… I won't let him touch you anymore."

****************************

Sakura sat on the couch with a blanket draped over her. The cops came and tried to question her, but Syaoran drove them away along with the body of Ross. It was a long night, and she was afraid that it would never end. She unconsciously rocked back and forth and started only when Syaoran pressed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright now. Everything will be alright… I'll make sure that asshole will never come within one hundred miles near you. I promise." Syaoran sat beside her and handed her a cold glass of milk. She took it with two trembling hands, without looking at his eyes. Syaoran watched her closely and noticed still how much she shook. The milk spilt and trickled down her fingers. Treating her like a child, he took the cup away from her and gently wiped her hands. Finally she looked at him, seeing him for the first time since the pass four hours.

He smiled gently at her, "I don't know how long he'll be locked up, but I assure you he will never come near you again."

"I thought I knew him. He was my first love. I did not know he would do something like that," Sakura whispered.

"You have to be careful," Syaoran said in a tight voice. 

"I'm scared," Sakura whispered. Then looking at him, she pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone about this. Please don't tell your Mother. Please don't tell anyone." Her hand gripped the material on his shoulder of his shirt. He cringed slightly at the sight of her fearful face.

"Of-Of course I won't. I swear it."

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes briefly.

"But, you have to learn self defense."

Sakura moved her head to look at him, "But how?"

"I will teach you, starting tomorrow."

"What time?"

"I don't know. We'll have to figure that out tomorrow. What I do know is that you need to learn how to fight back. If this ever happens again when I'm not there, I want you to protect yourself."

Sakura nodded against his shoulder and closed her eyes again.

"I will teach you the weak points of every person. I will make sure you learn to clear your senses and not let emotions get the better of you. You can learn I know it."

"Kinomoto, you are a beautiful woman, and by now you should realize that your looks don't go unnoticed by men. You are the illusion of innocence and beauty to men, but you will be a strong fighter by the time I'm through with you. You will be able to…"

            Her head seemed heavier. He turned to look at her and instead received some hair in his face. Moving carefully, he picked her up. She was extremely light for a woman, but that thought went away when he saw her face. He smiled and placed her softly on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. "Good night, Cherry Blossom."


	4. Part 4: Syaoran's First

**Breaking the Ice**

**Part 4**

"Where do you think you're going?"

Syaoran stopped in mid-movement. An eyebrow twitched as he turned slowly to meet the owner of the monotone voice. 

"Well, Gramps, I have this meeting with Sakura…"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" His grandfather shouted as he gave his grandson a big whack in the back. "Everything can wait if you need time off for your new wife!"

"She's not my wife," Syaoran mumbled.

"Yeah, but soon to be!" And with that said, he punched him out of the room.

Syaoran got on the next elevator. Just as the elevator doors closed shut, he rubbed his left shoulder and muttered, "Damn, that old man still has it in him…"

            He walked out to the parking lot, and found his car right where he usually parked it. He went through his pockets and realized he didn't have his keys. He went back up to his office and looked through everything. Didn't he usually keep it in his drawer? Not this time…

            He decided to call Sakura and ask for a ride.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Kinomoto, it's 5:00 P.M. You're still sleeping?"

"What?! Then I'm late for class!"

"Look, sleepy head, calm down and hear me out. You are not late for class because school let you out yesterday. And I can now see how discombobulated you are as a result to last night's events. How are you holding off?"

"Syaoran," she whimpered.

"Kinomoto, can you come to Li Enterprise?"

"Huh?"

"Forgot already? Lessons are in session today," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Lessons? But I thought you said I don't have class today."

"You don't, but you have lessons with me," Syaoran sighed.

"Lessons with Syaoran," he heard her murmur to herself. Then she screeched, "Oh yeah!"

Sakura heard him laughing. When his laughter subsided he said, "Come pick me up."

"Why?"

"Kinomoto, I do not have access to my car right now."

"Oh…Oh! I'll be right over. Just give me some time to get ready…"

            Syaoran waited for her to speak again, but a bang and a yelp alerted him. "Kinomoto!" He shouted in fear.

            There was a shuffling of feet and then he heard rattling as the girl picked up the phone again.

"Are you alright?!" Syaoran shouted again.

"Um, yeah, I just skidded across the floor that's all…"

"Take your time, I'll be waiting outside," he spoke, sighing in between.

"Be right over, bye."

****************************

            That familiar red Civic caught his eye at first glance. He saw her smiling and waving at him through the windshield. He slipped into the passenger side. As he sat he felt a toe press on something soft. Sakura was too busy looking out her side of the window to notice a frown cross his face. Syaoran reached down and felt the crumpled paper between his fingers. Unraveling it slowly it revealed the numbers he had given her at their first meeting. Just before she turned around to speak to him, he slipped the paper into his coat pocket. 

"Isn't the snow pretty?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"So where to, boss?" Sakura spoke in a humor filled voice.

He raised an eyebrow at her and spoke, "The Li Mansion."

            Getting back on the road again, Sakura asked him, "What's wrong with your car?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. I just misplaced my keys somewhere."

"You? I can't imagine you losing anything," Sakura said with a smile.

"Well, last night was pretty long, and I barely got enough sleep."

Sakura's smile faded. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry you didn't get enough sleep."

"No, no, no, it's not your fault. How could it be your fault that the bastard snuck up on you in the middle of the night?"

Sakura's lower lip quivered, "Yeah, but if I hadn't left my purse in your office, then you wouldn't have had to return it to me by witnessing any of that."

"No, no, no, if I weren't there how could I have saved you from him? Losing a little sleep is okay if it means I can save you."

She turned her face to him. "Really? You really mean it?"

"Kinomoto, watch the road!" Sakura steered her head back to the front.

Syaoran breathed, "You are dangerous…"

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Syaoran shook his head. "From here on out, you keep your eyes on the road until we get there."

Sakura nodded stiffly. But Syaoran added awkwardly, "And I meant it when I said I would have saved you no matter what."

Sakura's face turned brighter as she glanced sideways at him. But Syaoran had turned his face to the side, pretending to stare out of his window, just to hide the crimson that had touched his face.

"Weak points are--"

Sakura raised her hand and stuttered, "Um, the image is disturbing, Sensei."

Syaoran looked at the human dummy with the X's all marked on the weak points of the body. "What's disturbing?"

"One of the areas are marked _there?"_

"What? You mean the groin?"

Sakura covered her mouth in surprise. "You're not suppose to say it out loud."

Syaoran sweat dropped as his head fell downward. "Kinomoto," he groaned. Do you have to be so childish?"

"I am not childish!" She protested strongly.

"Then, stop interrupting me!"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head the other way. She heard him sigh as he continued to speak in a boring voice. At first, Syaoran thought that she wasn't listening, but after a few minutes a small question came out of her. "Why are some of the weak points aimed to kill?"

A small smile reached the young man's face as he nodded in approval. "Because sometimes one's own life is more important then another's."

"And when is that?" She asked out of curiosity.

"When they aim to kill, would you stand there and let them kill you, or would you aim to kill, too?"

Sakura gulped under his intense gaze and whispered, "I hope it never comes to that."

"I hope so too," Syaoran muttered.

**7:00****, SAME NIGHT, SAME PLACE**

"Syaoran? Sakura? What are you two doing here?" Yelan interrupted.

"You always wished I were home more often. Now that I am you're complaining?" Li greeted his Mother.

Yelan grabbed her son by the arm and pulled him away from Sakura.

"I am not upset that you came home," she spoke in a hushed voice while glancing a few meters back at Sakura, who felt left out. "I am upset that you brought Sakura to the training room. I wouldn't exactly call this romantic."

            Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura spoke for him, "He's only giving me lessons on fighting techniques." Yelan spun around in surprise and found the girl standing only a feet away from them.

"Sakura!" Yelan spoke in a startled voice. Then bringing the girl closer she whispered into her ear, "You know you are a special girl because Syaoran rarely takes the time off for anybody, except his grandfather and that's only under business terms." Startled a bit by this piece of news Sakura blushed, "he and I are close friends."

Syaoran grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him and added, "Very close friends." His voice was low and seductive, convincing enough for the mother.

"Alright, then," Yelan sighed, "You better bring her out to dinner, though." She stomped out of the training room in disappointment. 

            Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh, while releasing Sakura. It was strange for Sakura, because for some reason when his arm was off from around her, she felt the warmth vanish as quickly as it came. She looked up at him in question and Syaoran misinterpreted her expression.

"I'm sorry, but we have to keep this act going to please her."

Sakura nodded, "but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly, "Just wanted to tell you that you don't have to take me out to dinner."

"But, I have to repay you for letting me use you…"

            _Use, that was the word he used. He was only _acting_ and so was she. Sakura felt her eyes throbbing. The word seemed harsh even though he said it in a gentle tone. His voice sounded like summer, but that word was cold._

Giving him a false smile, Sakura punched him lightly on the arm. "Silly, did you forget already that you've done enough for me? You returned me my purse, you reminded me how my schedule works, you're giving me fighting and defense lessons, and you saved me last night," her voice died to a whisper. "All I've done for you is give you more work and trouble, not to mention danger."

"No, you gave me a ride home. You also are helping me out with my need-a-wife-issue."

Sakura laughed, "That's all easy stuff anybody could do."

"Yeah, but I chose you for a reason," he said with a small smile.

"And what is that?" Sakura asked in anticipation.

Syaoran smiled, "Because, you are the only one who would agree to it."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed. What's wrong?"

            You're what's wrong, Sakura thought to herself. She was angry at him for being so self-centered and angry at herself for falling for a man she had only met a week ago.

Syaoran stirred her thoughts with a question, "Are you sure you don't want to go out?"

"Yeah. I'm not in the mood tonight…"

"I'll tell Mother that…"

"No, I'll tell her."

Syaoran smiled sadly at her, giving in to what she wanted.

Sakura stood to go, but Syaoran stopped her. "Tomorrow, same time, same place. I hope I can drive."

Sakura smiled broadly at his last sentence. It was his first time trying to cheer her up for some reason. But Sakura just wanted to smack him and say, 'I'm fine, you idiot, so stop worrying and turn back to your old, cold self already.'

She did not say that and instead replied, "Same time, same place, I hope you can drive."

Syaoran smiled at her and said very quickly, "I have something for you."

Sakura waited while he walked off to get something in the closet. He took out a rectangular box the size of a small computer monitor, wrapped in red wrapping paper with a gold bow on top. As he handed it to her he said, "Don't open it until you get home."

Startled Sakura stammered, "It's too early to start exchanging gifts."

"Then think of it as a thank you present. Anyways, I think your friend gave you a big enough present."

"Tomoyo? What is that?"

"Me."

            Reaching her apartment, Sakura unwrapped her present with renewed excitement. Her face gleamed with joy when it revealed a teddy bear with a cell phone on its lap. She grabbed the doll, forgetting about the cell phone, and hugged it close to her. But when the phone rang she remembered its existence and picked it up hesitantly. 

"Hello?"

"Do you like your present?"

"I love it," she said back.

"Does it work alright?"

"You tell me."

She could sense one of his rare smiles over the phone as they talked for the rest of the night.

Lessons went on routinely. But as Sakura failed at much she learned Syaoran became grumpy and made their training sessions mandatory.

            Sakura yelped as she fell hard on her bottom. Syaoran scolded her, "You left your right side wide open for an attack."

"You don't have to hit so hard," she whined.

"Do you think your opponent would hit you lightly?!"

"I thought I was supposed to learn defense," she said above a whisper.

"Well, you can't defend unless someone attacks!"

"I'm sorry I can't learn."

Syaoran pushed his calm button and muttered through the hidden rage, "You can learn, you must learn."

"I don't want to learn anymore." Then she added to herself, 'whenever we fight you get angry with me and I begin to miss your gentle side.'

"We'll take a break. Would you like refreshments?"

"Water would be fine," she said while sitting on a bench.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Not a soda?"

"I decided to drink healthy like you."

"I wonder how long that would last."

"You don't believe in me?" Slight pain was written in her eyes as she said this.

"It's not that I don't believe in you… I just don't think you put enough heart into everything you learn."

She began to smile at his gentle voice again as she said, "I'll try harder."

"No," Syaoran said, "I think a lecture and a demonstration will be how we end it tonight."

            But instead of any of that, Sakura and Syaoran talked. Sakura realized what her true feelings were as they conversed. Pretty much near the time, Sakura usually left, she did something that sent Syaoran in shock mode. She had kissed him.

            He was smiling at her, when she abruptly met his lips with hers in a soft kiss. As she made contact, Syaoran felt his heart stop and his muscles and bones freeze. He did not move, and he did not blink. Sakura pulled back and smiled into his eyes, but he did not return the smile. Instead, his eyes were wide, staring right back at her. His reaction to the kiss allowed room for that smile on her face to dissipate. Hurt, that he had not kissed her back, and hurt, for realizing that he did not share the same feelings, she backed away.

Syaoran was shocked and that was all Sakura could remember seeing. 

"I'm sorry," she stammered, before running out of the room.

He looked at the space where she stood. Slowly, he brought his hand to his lips. It tingled under his touch from the warmth that Sakura had left there. Bringing himself back into his conscious mind, he went after her, but it was too late. She had already left in her own car that they had decided to take.

_Is it the end? No. _

_Why did Ross hurt Sakura, then attempted to rape her in the last part? *shrugs* He was angry and at the same time wanted her for himself. Anger and desire does not work well together with a person like Ross._

_What should everyone do now? You know the drill: REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW_

_Signed MistyWing_


	5. Part 5: Ring for Sakura

**Breaking the Ice**

**Part 5**

He called her several times: cell phone, and home phone. And figured out that she turned off her cell phone and answering machine! Calling was useless, so he tried going to her house, but whenever he knocked there was no answer. She could either be home and know who was behind her door, but just ignored his knock, or she could be out. Hoping that she was out and not ignoring him, he would leave in disappointment.

Finally he would tell his mother in person, "Mother, Sakura and I are calling off the engagement."

What surprised him most was her response, "Why call it off when it was never on?"

"How did you know?" He asked her in a stunned voice.

"I'm your mother I know everything. Besides you two were the worse actors. I sensed both yours and hers discomfort around each other. But I also sense something else," Yelan smiled at him.

"What else?"

"That you are positively smitten over that girl."

"What if I am," he said, feeling the petulance rise in him.

"You're so strange… You're in love, but you won't admit it to yourself." Yelan shook her head. "I see a lot of your father in you."

"What? I'm not like that man at all!"

"He was head strong, like me. But he made some mistakes. Still it doesn't make him a bad man. You've grown to be like me, but a lot of him is still in you. Don't make the same mistakes he made."

"Sakura, I need HELP, pronto!!!!" Tomoyo shouted as she banged on Sakura's door.

Sakura woke up abruptly at the sound of her voice. And drowsily she slipped into her bear slippers and opened the door. Tomoyo ran in and started packing some of Sakura's clothes in a suitcase.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and groaned, "Tomoyo, it's 6:30 in the morning. What's wrong with you?"

"I just got back from California. They like my work!"

"Why are you back so early anyway?" Sakura yawned glimpsing at the calendar. "It's December 21st, not to mention a Sunday."

"It's extraordinary! We have to get to New York!" She shouted while stuffing a handful of clothes into Sakura's arms.

"That's a six hour drive! Are you out of your mind?"

"Never mind, get dress!" Tomoyo shouted over her, pushing the girl into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"I'm not changing unless, I have an explanation." Sakura shouted through the closed door.

"I started these new kawaii designs after I found out all those judges liked my work over at California. I tried all the models, but none of them fit in the clothes the way I can imagine you will. This is going to be great; you're going to look so great. When everything works out, we can relax again. What do you say? Help me? Please?"

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom all dressed. "Other than model what else can I do?"

Tomoyo screamed and hugged her fiercely. "I'm so glad you still aren't mad at me for… You know…"

"It's over, what's done is done. Just don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise," Tomoyo said, while beaming at the other girl. "Judging by the look on your face I bet that first date didn't go so well." Tomoyo nudged her arm playfully.

"Yeah, it just didn't work out between us two."

Tomoyo blinked at Sakura in surprise when she noticed how down Sakura was when she spoke.

"I got a feeling there's something wrong…"

Sakura glared at her friend, "If you want me to model for you, then stay out of my business!"

"Sakura," Tomoyo said in a hurt voice.

"If it weren't for you I would not have ever met Li!"

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo hugged her. "It went that bad, I'm sorry."

"Ross came a few nights ago and he was so scary…"

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Thank goodness. Did you call the police?"

"Yes."

"Thank goodness. I want the full story when we get to the car."

Sakura was barely able to let out a gasp, when Tomoyo dragged her out of the room by one arm with brute force.

Two days, Sakura stayed in a hotel with Tomoyo. She was a good actor, acting in front of Tomoyo as if nothing happened between Syaoran and her. She was a good actor when she was with Syaoran. People actually believed that they were engaged. She always gave Tomoyo a fake smile, but Tomoyo overlooked it over her own excitement due to her success. Sakura personally wanted to get Syaoran off her mind, but he stayed.

But it wasn't until the last day when Tomoyo and Sakura went shopping in New York City—which is just as busy at night—that Syaoran had helped her again. Not in person, but in spirit as always. Tomoyo and Sakura were walking out of store, when a man grabbed Tomoyo by the purse. Sakura on instinct kicked him in the gut and punched him in the back. The man doubled over at first, but recovered from the smaller girl's blows. He blocked her next attack and aimed for her side, her right side, and her vulnerable side. Sakura twirled to the side, causing the man to tumble forward with the help of Sakura's elbow at his back. Tomoyo clapped and stared at her friend in astonishment. Sakura scratched her head and said, "Aw, it was nothing." Passers-by stopped to see what had happened, and they too, stared at Sakura in astonishment.

Sakura was so proud of herself that once she returned home the next day she decided to visit the Li Mansion. She was warmly greeted by Wei at the door. That pride inside her kept blooming, and she had forgotten that she was trying to avoid Syaoran. She stopped by the door of the training room and plastered a genuine smile on her face. Then, she stormed in and shouted, "Syaoran! You wouldn't believe what just happened the other day."

Syaoran, who was sweating from head to toe, gave her a quizzical look. The sword in one hand settled to his side as he focused on the girl.

"Where have you been? You've missed almost three days of practices already," he spoke, silently hoping that she did not know how much he missed her.

"I was with Tomoyo!" She shouted in excitement. "We were in New York, and then I fought some bozo who—"

He walked over to her and shouted back, "Don't get into fights, especially when you don't know what your opponent is capable of!"

"But, I didn't do it on purpose," she spoke in a soft voice while she cowered under his gaze.

There was a silence before Syaoran spoke again.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone when I called?"

"I was in New York."

"Then why didn't _you call_ me?"

She could not answer him. Looking at her with disappointed eyes, he took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Sakura was careful not to touch his fingers as her hand reached for the delicate, yellow sheet. But once she had a closer look at what he had given her, the tears found their way out.

Syaoran gave her a sad smile, "I'll understand, if you don't want to speak to me anymore. But I just wanted to let you know how important you are to me and how much I've missed you these passed few days." His hand rested on her cheek as he continued, "I can care less if you don't ever want to see me again, but I just want you to be safe. So don't go picking fights with anyone, okay?"

Sakura stared up at him as she cried, his hand never leaving her face. It was now or never for her, Sakura to speak. "I was not happy that first night, but I thought I threw this away," she said, her eyes never leaving his. "All I wanted was to live my life alone, but then you walked in! And you are the coldest person I've ever met." Sakura shook her head and allowed his hand to drop.

He gave her yet another one of his sad smiles. "I'm sorry that is the reason you hate me. I've been told many times of how I am, but I'm relieved you feel the same way about me."

"You are relieved that you are mean!?"

"No, I'm relieved that you told me the truth about myself. So then, I will try to hide a bit of myself from my wife in the future."

Sakura dropped her head in dejection. She was no longer his temporary fiancé. But she had to tell him how she felt before her courage ran out. "Yeah, you go and give your new wife a pampered life! You just remember that at least I know what's going to be underneath that new mask because I've seen it. That cold, careless, selfish side of you that you are going to hide from her!" Out of her rage and [jealousy?] she had spoken so boldly towards him, even though she knew that it was two-thirds of the time all wrong. 

"You never understood how I felt. Being dragged into that fake engagement, and being pushed by your mother. Back home if I had Touya, he would never let this happen to me. Sometimes I wish I had never met Ross or you! Ross's love was fake, yours was never there!"

Syaoran gave her a confused look and spoke quietly, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that it's all your fault! Everything's your fault! You made me fall in love again when I strictly did not want it! You made me fall in love again when I tried avoiding your fake gentle self! And worst of all, that person that I fell in love with had to be you! Out of all people it had to be you! Did you think I do everything on purpose? It wasn't like I wanted to fight that man in New York City! He--"

Syaoran silenced her with a kiss. Bewildered and tired, Sakura did nothing to push him away. Instead she melted into his arms and found herself leaning into him. Syaoran moved his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan slightly. Afraid of the familiarity between the bond they shared, Sakura was the first to try to pull away. 

However Syaoran wouldn't let her go. He smiled against her lips and pulled away a bit just to whisper, "I'm so glad you said that. I didn't think you would ever say that."

Sakura protested gently, while pushing him away. Yet he would not let her go so easily unless he had spoken himself. "No more acting, Sakura. I want you to be my wife."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"But we only met two weeks ago."

"So? That only gives us more time to love each other even more."

Sakura gave him a strange look, while he gently rubbed her dried tears away. Then he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Come on, Kinomoto. What do you say?"

"I liked it better when you addressed me by first name."

Ignoring her pout, he hugged her small body too him and buried his face in her hair. "Come on, Sakura, be _my_ Cherry Blossom." 

"You're so different… Where is the Little Wolf I once knew?"

"I'm still here," he said in a hurt voice, while pulling away.

Sakura grabbed him by one arm and shouted, "Of course you are! And you'll probably be all grumpy again in the morning! Talk about, having an evil twin!" She laughed, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her against him again causing her to yelp.

He was smiling when he spoke again, "I'll keep asking until you answer."

"What's the point? When you already know my answer." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It'll sound better hearing it out loud," Syaoran whispered.

"Then, yes I will."

"See, now was that hard at all?"

"No, it was just annoying that you asked over and over again."

"Like I said it sounds better hearing it from you."

"Or you could be doing it to annoy me…"

A pair of dark brown eyes watched as they bickered in their sweet embrace. Her eyes twinkled in satisfaction as the corners of her mouth turned upward. Her plan had worked out after all. Proud, Yelan eased the door shut and ambled back to the parlor.

Sakura had her eyes closed when she felt his fingers brushing against hers again. She opened her eyes when she felt him pressing something cold and circular in her left palm. His right hand pressed against her left one, leaving whatever object between the two palms suspended. Sakura gave him a questionable look, but Syaoran returned it with a gentle smile. His eyes were shining with the mixture of love and gratitude. Sakura ignored the pressure of the object and intertwined the fingers of their hands together. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, causing his heart to race and his eyes to lose focus. He released her left hand and placed his hand on the back of her head. Whatever was in there touch fell and made a clang on the marble floor. It bounced and landed behind a shelf of weapons. 

Syaoran pulled away reluctantly and cursed quietly. 

Sakura was curious and asked, "What was that?"

Syaoran grabbed a wooden stick and reached under the shelf. With one quick swipe the object landed in front of Sakura.

It was a ring. The pink diamond was shaped in a blossom. In the center was a pure diamond. Sakura gasped before she looked down at Syaoran who was still busy wiping the dust from his pants.

She bent down and stuck the ring right under his nose, "Why do you keep wasting money?"

"Oh no, this is much more valuable than what money can buy. It was my grandmother's, who had it after her grandmother. And that's what puts it up at a higher value."

"But you already gave me a ring."

"That one isn't the _real _thing."

"You said it was real."

"It is real and so is this one."

Sakura looked at him as she said in a small voice, "I want to get you a ring."

"We'll both chose for me, okay?"

"No, I want to choose myself."

"Fine, choose yourself."

"You're not sore?"

"Of course not, why would I be sore."

"Because you're frowning." 

Syaoran seized her by the waist and pulled her closer. He took the ring from her small fingers and placed it on her left ring finger. "I'm frowning because the ring should be on your finger."

Sakura looked at the diamond as the lights danced on the petals. "It's strange…"

"Because it's shaped like a cherry blossom?"

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Doesn't seem strange to you?"

"No, I think its purpose is this. To give it to the Cherry Blossom that would win my heart."

THE END

_This was the last and final chapter with the fairy tale ending you've all been waiting for. Hoped everyone liked it. _

_Sayonara_

_-MistyWing_


End file.
